


every song (for you i’d bleed words)

by Writers_clock



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, no beta we just die, pp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Beca has commitment issues and doesn’t think getting in a relationship as a starting artist is a great idea. Chloe has waited eight years for Beca. Feelings are hurt and relationships are made.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	every song (for you i’d bleed words)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_sweet_golden_habit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sweet_golden_habit/gifts).



Beca looked at the clock. Its haunting numbers glowed back at her, reading  _ 2:36am.  _ She banged her head into the desk, causing the stacks of crumpled lyrics to fall onto the floor.

“Don’t do it,” she told herself, staring at her phone. “Don’t do it,” she repeated as she opened messages with Chloe. “Don’t do it…” 

She wasn’t allowed to do it. Beca wouldn’t let herself do it. After all, it was her fault they had stopped talking. Her fault they had drifted apart. Her fault, her fault, everything was her fault.

_ “-just starting out-” _

_ “-then why did you-” _

_ “-I don’t-” _

“Aagh!” Beca groaned, smacking herself in the head again. “Why did I say that?” She couldn’t date yet. Not when she was starting out as an artist. Not when she was a coward. Still, she typed out a message.

**Beca (2:40am):** _ hey _

She stared at her phone. It was too late for them anyway. It was too late for her to fix it, to salvage what was left of their friendship.

She picked up a pencil and began scribbling lyrics once more. Every now and then she would start to drift off, then open her eyes back to reality. But it couldn’t be reality. Because in no reality would Chloe ever respond to her.

**Chloe (2:47am):** _ Hey _

Beca stared at it. Chloe was awake? Chloe was awake and had  _ responded?  _ The three dots they indicated Chloe was typing appeared and disappeared multiple times. 

**Chloe (2:50am):** _ im sorry _

**Chloe (2:50am):** _ i’m outside _

There was a knock on Beca’s door. She opened to see, unsurprisingly, Chloe, adorned in scrubs. Beca stared until Chloe said, “Are you gonna invite me in?”

“Shit. Uhm. Yeah, come on in,” Beca stammered, opening the door. Chloe stepped inside, immediately making herself comfortable on the couch. “So… yeah. What are you doing here?”

Chloe shrugged. “I live in New York. I happened to be driving back from a late shift at the clinic and got your text, so here I am. By the way, could I borrow some clothes to shower? I should really get out of these scrubs.” Beca continued staring. “Beca?”

“Hmm? Oh, right, yes. Uhm, the bathroom is to the right,” Beca told her, rushing to grab some extra clothes from her room. She handed them to Chloe, scratching the back of her head. “I… I hope they fit.” Chloe shrugged and stepped into the bathroom.

Beca flopped down onto the couch and screamed into a pillow. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

  
  
  


_ The concert had already ended. Everything was okay: Beca was going to become a producer, she had just debuted with her acapella group, and she saw with perfect clarity what she needed to do next. Find Chloe and admit her feelings. _

_ Or, she thought she did. _

_ Chloe was kissing Chicago. Some army soldier they had only met recently. Probably the root of a one night stand and nothing more. _

_ Despite knowing this, Beca’s heart crashed. She couldn’t confess her feelings now, not after seeing this. She… she didn’t know what she’d do. _

_ For worse or for better, Chloe noticed she was there. “Hey Becs,” she greeted. If she was embarrassed, she certainly didn’t show it.  _

_ “Hi. I was hoping to uhm…” Beca made several weird hand gestures before putting her hands behind her back. “...talk to you?” _

_ “Sure thing!” Chloe turned back to wink at Chicago. “Catch you later.” _

_ “Right. Bye.” Beca waved at Chicago before leading Chloe to a secluded corner. “What was that all about?” She asked, putting on a casual tone. _

_ “Hmm?” Chloe glanced back to where they came from. “You know-” _

_ “Don’t… finish that sentence,” Beca interrupted. “Forget I said anything. Uhm.” She stared at her hands. It would’ve been easier to take a baseball bat to the gut than to have seen that. The words she wanted to say caught in her throat. _

_ “Beca? Are you okay?” Chloe took her hands, concern shining in her eyes. Somehow that made everything worse.  _

_ What was Beca going to say, anyway? She couldn’t date Chloe. Not when she didn’t understand her own feelings, not when her career was just starting out, not when they would go their separate ways and end up just as she and Jesse had ended up. A fight, an ending. _

_ She didn’t want that to happen to them. _

_ “I… suddenly forgot what I wanted to say,” Beca lied, shrugging. “You go… back to whatever that was.” Chloe, however, was not deterred. She narrowed her eyes, getting uncomfortably close to Beca’s face. “Yes?” _

_ “Beca, the last time you lied to me you ended up in a net ten feet off the group,” Chloe reminded her. “Tell me!” _

_ Beca chuckled nervously. “It’s really nothing! Go back to Chicago, and… do your thing. I mean I haven’t seen you date anyone… ever, so! You must really like him!” _

_ Beca knew with absolute certainty that she was a terrible actress. _

_ “What is it with you acting like this?” Chloe demanded. “I thought… I thought you’d be happy!” _

_ “I am! For you! And because we’re all… moving on with our lives I just…”  _

_ But there was nothing to say. There was nothing to say. Beca, who was going to sing for the world, had nothing to say to the person she sang for. The irony of it was not lost on her, if that was the proper use of the word irony. _

_ “What? You just what?” Chloe demanded.  _

_ “I like you, okay!?” Beca shouted. “You’re… it’s whatever. Have fun with Chicago-” _

_ But before Beca could storm off and cry to Fat Amy for an hour, Chloe grabbed her arms and yanked her back. Beca stumbled, but Chloe steadied her before kissing her. _

_ Beca didn’t protest. She couldn’t protest against something she had wanted for so long. Her mind ran wild until finally Chloe pulled away, a soft smile on her face. _

_ “I’m… so sorry,” Beca said immediately. “I don’t know why I told you because… I can’t… I’m…” _

_ “Then why did you…” Chloe stepped away, looking hurt. She had every right to be.  _

_ “I don’t know, I… I’m sorry. You deserve someone better than me. I can’t… I can’t give you…” air choked in Beca’s throat. _

_ “What can’t you give me?” Chloe looked more saddened by this than anything. “Because it seems to me like I spent eight years pining over a girl who doesn't love me.” _

_ Beca froze at that word. A moment too long, it seemed. Chloe simply walked away. _

_ Beca threw up fifteen minutes later, packed her bags, and left for New York. She had to do some packing. She had to move to a new apartment. _

_ She had to get away. _

  
  
  


“So,” Chloe said as she sat on the couch next to Beca. “Why did you text me?”

Beca gazed forlornly at her desk of scribble out lyrics and notes. She had to tell the truth. The whole truth, this time.

“Because I was trying to write a new song and I kept thinking of you?” she tried. Chloe just continued staring. “I don’t know. I… do like you. Still. But… I’m also a coward.” Beca looked at the floor to hide from Chloe’s stare. “I was just scared I guess. Scared you’d find someone better, scared about getting signed onto a label, scared I was gonna drag you into my newfound popularity when you want to be a vet and. I’m sorry.”

Chloe sighed. “Beca. Honey. I love you, but I don’t care about all that. I care about  _ you _ , and all your anxious… whatever that is.” She glanced up at the scribbled out lyrics. “Can I take a look at that?”

“Uhm. I guess,” Beca muttered, her cheeks bright red. Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to Beca’s cheek before standing to observe the desk. Beca was too stunned to move until she heard a “Are these… about…”

Beca dove to the desk and began picking up scraps of paper. “Hi! Yeah, no, just ignore these, I was…” If it was possible, Beca’s cheeks got even redder.

“Did you write me a love song?” Chloe asked, unable to hide her grin. 

“Psh, no, I wouldn’t… that’s totally cheesy, I wouldn’t… I did, yeah,” Beca admitted. “One or… several.”

Chloe grinned, but it faded. “Beca… I want to be with you. No matter what, okay? I love you.”

Beca hid her face in her hands. “I know… I love you too. I’ll… yeah. I want to be… with you… if you’ll have me.” It was a step. One more step towards happiness.

Chloe’s smile almost split her face. “Of course, you weirdo.”

Beca smiled into the kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Let me know what you think! Also shoutout to a_sweet_golden_habit for making me a playlist:)


End file.
